The Cardfight Vanguard Tale!
by Rinny11356
Summary: We've seen the Links and Avatars fight to protect their worlds. Both Cray and Earth. But have we seen them doing anything else besides involving in Vanguard? What do they do in their daily lives? Maybe going on fun trips? Romantic dates. Family matters. Shopping at the mall. Or what about studying for the exam in the nick of time? Let's take a peek shall we? - [Rated T just incase]
1. The 'Kya!

**A Future of KaiSaki family! Slightly RenSaka as well! Hope you like it!**

Title: The 'Kya'!

Characters: Kai, Misaki, Asaka and Ren.

OC: Kaito and Hanako (Toshiki Siblings), Rikuo and Hime (Suzugamori Siblings).

Rating: Rated-T [Just incase]

Summary: The children of Misaki have a question. "Oh yeah! Mom, is it true that the first time you screamed 'Kya' was because you fell down a hole?" She asked innocently. Misaki sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>Two siblings sat in the living room staring at each other in a somewhat serious matter. Hanako stared intently at her elder brother, Kaito. Kaito stared back casually.<p>

"Oh really?" Kaito asked not looking at his younger sister as he flipped another page of the book he was reading.

"Yeah..." Hanako answered back crossing her arms. "We can ask her if we want." Hanako smirked. Finally Kaito looked up from the book he was reading. A smirk found it's way to his face. "Mother!" Hanako called out loudly. After a second or so Misaki ran into the room with an apron. They could tell that she was baking a cake.

"What is it!? Hana!?" Seeing nothing happened Misaki sighed. "Geez... You scared me...I was in the middle of stirring frosting for the cake. Wait here, I'll be back." Misaki stated putting a hand on her hip and went back into the kitchen. Silence filled the room.

Hanako broke the silence. "I bet she could beat a real intruder with a spoon." Hanako giggled as she imaged.

"Yeah." Kaito stated before continuing to read the book. After a few minutes, Misaki re-entered the room without the apron.

"So what did you call me for Hana?" Misaki asked settling herself in front of her kids. The two looked back at their mother and exchanged looks for a while.

"Oh yeah that... Mom, is it true that the first time you screamed 'Kya' was because you fell down a hole?" She asked as she sat on the couch next to Kaito. Misaki sweat dropped.

"Y-Yes." Misaki replied.

"So how did it happen?" Kaito asked tilting his head innocently as he looked up from the book he was reading. To tell the truth he was smirking like his father. Things were getting quite interesting for him. Misaki sighed. This story was coming along sooner or later.

"The first time my team saw me scream like that was on the team's (Q4 and New AL4) trip to the island. This is what they told me how they reacted:

_Team New AL4 was sitting at one of the tables alone. Misaki had her head on the table, a depressing aura surrounding her._

_"M-Misaki! It wasn't anything bad.." Asaka panicked. "It's just...very unexpected from someone like you." Asaka explained trying to cheer Misaki up. However, her comment only made Misaki sulk even more. Asaka sweat dropped._

_"Smooth move Asaka." Morikawa smirked. Asaka glared at him._

_"SHUT. IT." Asaka gritted her teeth sand Morikawa was silent for the entire trip._

_Asaka turned towards Misaki. "If it makes you feel better, Kai and Ren-sma's reactions were funny!" Asaka exclaimed. Misaki lifted her head slightly to peek an eye._

_"Ren-sama was like 'S-She went kya!' and Kai went 'I-It was cute.'" Asaka giggled. Then Ren, Kai and Miwa came along._

_"A-chan...like you didn't react to her scream." Ren smirked. Kai nodded. Miwa grinned._

_"Yeah! You were like 'It's not my fault! It's not my fault!'" Miwa screamed shaking his head furiously, mocking Asaka. Misaki smiled slightly from inside her arms at her friends antics._

_"Haha! Soon even A-chan's pitfall will be resurrected!" Ren laughed as Kai chuckled._

_"Ren-sama!" Asaka pouted to Ren as he continued to laugh._

_"Still Tokura... Your reaction was quite the shocking." Kai said as he sat near her. Misaki lifted her head with a childish expression._

_"Well, how else was I supposed to act?" Misaki pouted in a very un-Misaki like way putting her head back in her arms._

_"I bet Asaka would have came out of the hole and went 'Why is there a hole in the middle of no where?' and blamed Miwa here." Ren smiled as he pat Asaka on the shoulder._

_"Hey!" Miwa screamed angrily smacking Ren's in the arm. Ren winced._

_"Ow! What? It's true!" Ren said rubbing his arm._

_"What do you mean she'll blame me!?" Miwa yelled._

_"Miwa! You pull pranks all the time! I would have suspected you too!" Ren said. Miwa head butted Ren._

_"You want to go for another round Ren!?" Miwa growled as he took out his deck._

_"With pleasure!" Ren smirked evilly as he too took out his deck. Asaka smiled nervously from between them._

_"Will the two of you stop." Kai death glared them. In an instant they stopped. "Yes, Sir!" Asaka sweat dropped. Misaki smiled. Some things never change, but its better this way._

"And that's what happened." Misaki finished. The siblings stared at her.

"Mom, why did Uncle Miwa dig a pitfall?" Hanako asked confused. Misaki laughed nervously.

"Well Miwa wanted to get back for Kai as Kai made Miwa his training tool. So he dug a pitfall to get back at Kai." Misaki explained slowly. The two absorbed the information and let out a sigh.

"That makes sense...but I didn't think anyone would fall for that." Hanako said bluntly. Kaito chuckled.

"However, Mother did." Kaito smirked. A blush of embarrassment crept onto Misaki's face. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I-In my defense, my eyes were closed when I was walking." Misaki said stubbornly. Kaito looked at his mother. "Who would walk with their eyes closed?" Kaito asked as Hanako burst into a fit of giggles. Then they saw a figure behind their mother.

They looked up and saw their dad. Hanako's eyes lit up as she was about to greet him, but stopped when he held up a hand. He put a finger to his mouth with a smirk on his face. The two nodded understandingly as he crept behind their mom. Kai silently tiptoed behind Misaki who still had her eyes closed in thought. When he was close enough he quickly grabbed Misaki's shoulder from behind. Misaki jumped in surprise at the contact.

"Kya!" Misaki screamed jumping forward. Misaki turned around and glared at the man behind her. Kai looked up innocently.

"Kai…" Misaki hissed.

"Yes?" Kai smirked innocently with puppy eyes.

"Dad!" The 12 year old Hanako giggled as she ran into his arms and hugged him. He was temporarily saved from Misaki's wrath. Kaito continued reading his book. Kaito gave a small smiled when Kai ruffled his hair. "Hey there son. Have you had your lunch?" Kai asked as he sat near Kaito and played a little with his hair. Kaito nodded in return "Yes father." After a small reunion between Daughter, Son and Father, Misaki calmed herself. She stood up and walked towards them. Kai released his kids and stood up. Misaki put her hands on her hips.

"You are VERY lucky that you're my husband, idiot." Misaki sighed poking her finger into his chest as 'You'.

"Yeah... But I'm YOUR idiot." Kai smirked. Misaki scoffed.

"So what am I to you?" Misaki asked arching an eyebrow. Kai smirked. He hugged Misaki from behind and whispered sweet words to her ears.

"You are my Juliet." Kai whispered kissing her cheek. Misaki's eyes widened as she blushed.

"K-Kai…" Misaki stuttered. They heard a gasp. The two them remembered their surroundings and turned towards their children. Kaito smirk, an Evil smirk... A smirk of a Dragon. Hanako giggled.

"Aren't you two, Romeo and Juliet too old for each other?" Hanako giggled as Kaito smirked. Misaki couldn't help but blush in front of her two children. Kai let out a small chuckle.

Misaki coughed awkwardly not wanting things to go out of hand. "Ahem. So that's the end to my story. Do you have anymore questions?"

The two kids turned their attention to their mother.

"One more," Hanako said raising a finger. "Does Dad make you scream like that the most?" The two adults exchanged looks for quite a while. Kai smirked as he mouthed to her. 'Go on. Tell them.' Misaki blushed.

Misaki flustered looked at her children and spoke. "I would have to say…yes." With that Misaki left to the kitchen with Kai trailing behind her.

A smirk found it's way to the sibling's lips. They knew that this was just the beginning of a new teasing.

_[Just a little Bonus.]_

Misaki was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her family. She sighed as she stirred the pot with the wooden spoon. The story about her girly scream was just told last night after all.

"Mom!" Hanako called out to her mother. Misaki sighed as she walked into the living room with the spoon in contact.

"Yes. What is it Han-" Misaki froze seeing a strange figure near her child. An angry aura surrounded her.

"GET AWAY FROM MY CHILD!" Misaki screamed. The figure turned around with confusion in his voice.

"Did it just get darker in here- AUGH!" The figure yelped falling over as the spoon collided with his head at an incredible speed. Misaki ran up and grabbed the spoon with a murderous look on her face. She lifted the figure by the shirt.

"Mother. It only Uncle Ren!" Kaito called out from the sidelines. He was reading a book on the couch. Misaki blinked taking a better look at the figure. She saw Ren with a bump forming on his head from where the spoon hit him.

"Ren!" Misaki said astonished. She heard the door open and turned her gaze to it.

"Ren! Please slow down! We can't keep-" Asaka stood at the doorway with her two children. "Ren-sama! This is what happens if you go ahead and break into Misaki's house!" Asaka slightly groaned

Ren laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Asaka. MisaQ." Misaki stared at Ren for a while and purposely dropped him. "Ow.." Ren winced before he went beside an angry Asaka. He kissed her cheek as an apology. Asaka let out a small sigh.

"Asaka. What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" Misaki greeted. Asaka let her children, Rikuo and Hime go, who were the same age as the Toshiki siblings. They walked over to the other two siblings.

Asaka smiled as red head boy and the blunette girl talked with their friends. "We were just stopping by to say hello. However, Ren-sama here broke into your house." Asaka sighed looking at Ren as he apologized. Ren then walked over to where Kai was and started their own conversation.

Meanwhile, Hanako spotted Asaka and ran over excitedly. "Auntie Asaka! What you told me is true. Mom did fall in a hole!" Hanako giggled from ear to ear. Misaki snapped her head to Asaka, who laughed nervously.

"Asaka!" Misaki glared. "She asked!" Asaka said quickly holding her hands up in defense. Himeko skipped back over to Rikou. He smirked. Hanako tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What?" She asked the smirking red head. Rikuo just continued to smirk.

"Auntie Misaki can beat an intruder with that spoon huh?" With that said Hanako giggled. "You bet." The two smirked and went off to who Cray knows where.

Kai and Ren who were having their little conversation snapped when they heard their wives argue. They quickly went into the kitchen only to see the former Goddess and Assassin fighting once again. The two quickly headed over to their wives. "Misaki calm down now..." Kai held her shoulders to hold her back.

"A-chan! Please stop fighting with her! Who knows what she would do to me when we visit here again!" Ren pleaded as he reasoned with Asaka. Kai sweat dropped. '_Does my wife look like a monster to you!?'_ Kai mentally slapped himself.

Kaito who was looking at both of parents sighed. He couldn't even read a book in peace. Then he felt a warmness held his hand. He turned around to see Hime holding his hand. "Kai can you help me with my deck?" She smiled warmly. He felt warmness embrace him. He smiled. "Sure."

Kaito couldn't tell whether it was just a feeling or a special feeling? He didn't know what kind of feeling it was. But whatever that feeling was he sure did wanted to feel that again. One more time. They held hands and walked off. No one knew that, after 5 years, that special feeling will start blooming once again.

But as for now let's get along with the present. Kaito looked back at their parents on his way. _'Seriously, parents are like wild cats... They don't even have manners of a 4 year old... Especially Mothers...'_

Kaito sighed. Who would've thought that only a small story of 'Kya' would lead to a big argument. Kaito and Hime left off walking hand in hand leaving what Kaito assumes 'Wild Cats' who were fighting over the small tale of 'Kya'.

**Thats about it for now! Sharing ideas and Requests are most welcomed!**

**See you all until next time!**

**-Rinny-**


	2. First Words

**A Future of RenXAsaka! Slight KaiXMisaki! I don't know why, but lately I've been into the Future!**

Title: First words

Time setting: Future...I guess?

Characters: Ren, Asaka, Misaki, Kai and Miwa.

OC: Suzugamori Rikuo

Rating: T [Just incase]

Summary: Being a parent is one of the best thing that could happen to someone. Nothing in the world could make someone happy but having a family. Holding your child for the first time is like a miracle. Seeing your wife's sincere smile warms your heart. However what would happen when the words of your child aren't what you expected? What happens if it wasn't 'Mamma' or 'Dadda'? How will your wife react? Yeah... The beautiful expression you saw on her face that time, is going to turn into a murderous one.

* * *

><p>Being a father was one of the best things Ren could dream of. Nothing in the world could make him more happier than to have a family. A family with the girl he always loved years ago. A family with his own child. It was like miracle when they let him hold his little boy for the first time in his arms. He would always remember how proud he was. He would always remember how sincerely his wife smiled at him. And he would always remember how she threw the pillow at him when he snatched his son Kai while still holding the baby.<p>

He also remembered how Asaka was near to throw him out of the house for a week when he accidently dump all the water and snacks to the baby crib when he wanted to make a bottle of milk for the crying baby.

Well Ren could recall many close calls in his fatherhood where he managed to get Asaka angry at him. But this time, he was sure that he messed up big time. And not only Ren feared Asaka's motherly anger. The others too feared it, except Kai, Misaki and Tetsu.

"Asssssooooleeeee!" A small red haired toddler with blue crystal eyes chirped happily. "Swwuuuuppppiiiiiddd! Iiiiiick assss!"

The customers of Card Capital sweat dropped as they all looked at the boy. Even Kaito, Misaki's son sweat dropped. Ren was cowering in a corner of the shop as his face was pale. Misaki was already getting a bat stick ready as she slowly stepped nearer to him. Naoki was laughing loudly. "You got that right kid!"

"Shut up Naoki! That's not helping!" Kamui hit his head. Naoki groaned.

"Asaka will kill me! No she will kick me out! Or she will never let me babysit our child ever again!" Ren mumbled as he stared at his son with fear visible in his eyes.

"Well… I better get out of here before Asa-chan comes back…" Miwa mumbled, making his way over to the doors but was stopped by Akari and their child.

"Miwa… I'm sorry but you will also have to take responsibility for that…" Akari said apologizing while getting an approval look from Misaki. "Weshposhibilthy!" _(A/N: Responsibility was what their child meant)_ Their own son said trying to mimic his parents. "Not you too, Miki!" Miwa sweat dropped feeling betrayed.

"THAT'S RIGHT MIWA! IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE STARTED THAT FIGHT THEN RIKUO WOULDN'T SAY THESE WORDS!" Ren suddenly yelled as he jumped up from his spot.

"Wha!? If it weren't for you wouldn't be such an idiot then maybe Rikuo's first word wouldn't be 'Asshole' at all!" Miwa defended himself as he head butted Ren, ready to start another fight with the captain of Asteroid.

"Assole!" Rikuo laughed happily clapping his hands making him looking even more adorable.

The whole shop face palmed again while starring at the little boy who in return enjoyed the attention. Kaito too face palmed when his father did. _(It was quite cute don't you think? He just mimicked his father.)_

"Well we are Fucked up guys…" Naoki stated as he went through a booster pack. And just on cue Rikuo learned another word from his parents friends.

"Fuug! Assole!" Rikuo smiled as if he said something very intelligent, while smiling his father's smile. Kamui then bowed a hit on Naoki's head again. "Wha!? Why did you hit me for?" Naoki asked rubbing his bump on his head.

"It's because of you, that he learnt another bad word again!" Shingo stated as he fixed his glasses. Aichi and Kourin sweat dropped as the two started to argue again after 3 years. Ren then stopped arguing with Miwa and headed over to his son.

"No no no no no no! Rikou don't learn such words, Mommy will be angry with your Daddy!" Ren cried out helplessly as he rushed over to his son waving with his hands in the air in panic. "Why can't your first words be 'Mommy' or 'Daddy'? Come on Rikuo! Please! I bet A-chan would even be fine if you say 'Pancakes'."

The little boy just looked up at his father a blank expression, nearly clueless but then smiled understanding. For a moment Ren was sure that Rikuo had inherit his wife's smartness. Until he repeated his words seemingly feeling like a genius. "Fug Assole!" Ren's jaws dropped open.

Kai slowly walked up to Ren and patted him on his shoulder. "Don't worry Ren. Asaka should have expected that something like this would be Rikuo's first words. After all Kaito first words were something along the line of 'Dragons' or 'Evil'."

Ren only stare at his best friend, Kai for this so called support as he growled lowly. "Those words were at least harmless…" Kai sweat dropped. 'True...' Kai thought looking at his son Kaito who was with his mother. "And unlike you son, Kaito who is a genius, my son is an idiot..." Ren muttered in his breath. Kai sweat dropped again. 'Arent you the one who gave your idiotic traits to him?'

In the background Rikuo was still repeating the words clapping happily and smiling turning the attention slightly back to him as Ren grew paler seeing how much fun his little boy had saying these words.

Some of his mates already accepted that there was no way of getting out of this unpunished by their assassin friend. Others enjoyed how Ren and Miwa tried helplessly to teach the young Suzugamori's new words but always ended up in a fight. They couldn't help and chuckle.

Yuri on the other hand wasn't amused. She would have already punished both idiots if it wasn't for the fact that Rikuo was watching. Plus a small part of herself also was partly amused and partly proud of the little boy.

After a while of watching Misaki who was behind the counter, finally decided to help out as she slightly smiled amused at another failed attempt of Ren teaching his son the word 'Mommy'. Misaki grabbed the little toddler and kept him on her lap so that the boy was staring up at the lavender haired beauty with crystal blue eyes. Kai and Kaito also looked at Misaki curious of what his wife had in mind.

Misaki lifted one finger in front of the little boy who starred at it interested. A serious look was placed on Misaki's face and Rikuo soon tried to mimic the serious face while looking back up at her.

"Rikuo dear…" Misaki started in a serious voce. "The words you said are nice but they are bad. You understand?"

Said boy tilted his head to the said in a confused manner.

"They are really really bad. Your mommy won't be happy hearing them…" To emphasize her words Misaki slightly made a sad face and Rikuo looked wide eyed at her as if he suddenly knew exactly what she meant.

"But your mommy would be very happy if you say words like 'Mommy' or 'Daddy'." Misaki was now smiling warmly at the boy. "So repeat after me. Mom-my, Dad-dy."

Everyone was looking at the wife of the Dragon King and the son of the Beutiful Assassin, waiting for Rikuo's response. Ren visibly tensed already thinking that his son didn't get it again but then everyone was surprised by the red haired boy's laughter.

"Mam-ma! Dad-da!" Ren let out his breath as he took Rikuo from Misaki and held him up in the air. Rikuo's smile grew and he laughed more together with his father. "Dadda!"

The whole shop let out a sigh of relieve and thanked Misaki for saving the day or better saving their lives. The rest of the day was rather calm and good. Rikuo stopped repeating words and just laughed happily as Yuri got her hands on him and dressed up the little boy in various clothes. Occasionally Rikuo would say 'dadda' when he caught sight of his father Ren but nothing worse.

**Later that day, when both were at home.**

Asaka finally came home from her shopping trip with Suiko as Asaka was one months pregnant _(With Hime at that moment Misaki was also about one to two months pregnant with Hanako)_. Gilliard helped them carried the shopping bags all the way to the Suzugamori resident. After dropping Asaka at her house, Suiko and Gilliard left on their little date.

Asaka went straight for the child's bed room finding her husband sleeping next to Rikuo's crib. Both were sleeping soundly and both had the same smile on their faces. Asaka only giggled and carefully shook Ren awake.

"Ren-sama, Ren-sama wake up…" She whispered. The red head was a deep sleeper so it took him a while to realize that Asaka was home. Sleepily he went up and hugged her while mumbling "Hn~ I missed you." He then kissed her passionately, locking their lips together for a minute.

Asaka only giggled again and patted his shoulder leading him slowly out of the room in his sleepy state. But suddenly all her actions stopped as she let go of Ren and turned around to her son. For a second Asaka could have sworn she heard her son's first words but then everything was silent.

Slowly Asaka walked over to the crib and looked down at her wide awake son who was smiling up at her. Rikuo stretched out his little hand to her mother and grinned happily. "Mam-ma!"

Asaka squealed loudly as she heard her son's 'first' words while behind her Ren prayed to heaven that his son would not decide to suddenly tell his mommy the other words he spoke today.

"Ren! Ren-sama did you hear! Rikuo's first words! He said 'Mamma'!" Asaka happily said while taking her son in her arms and cuddling with the toddler who like the attention of his mother.

"Ha ha… yeah…" Ren responded nervously smiled, carefully taking a step back. For a moment he could have sworn he saw a mishivious smile on his son's face and on cue the boy pointed at him.

"Fug dadda!" In slow motion Ren could see how Asaka's eyes went wide while is son continued. "Assole! Swwuuppiidd! IIck ass!"

Ren flinched at the glare Asaka was giving him. Yea… it was just too good to believe that his baby boy understood Misaki's words. Carefully Asaka laid Rikou back into the crib and kissed his forehead smiling sweetly at him. "Rii-kun I am so happy, you said your first words."

Said child laughed happily before yawning and falling asleep again. Asaka on the other hand turned around glaring at Ren who flinched and nervously smiled. He gulped heavily as he started thinking of excuses and escape routes. But before Ren could utter a word, Asaka got a hold of his shirt dragging him after her to who knows where. "Asaka, let me explain..." Oh Asaka wasn't going to listen to her husband.

In a distant the shop where everyone was at that time, could hear pleadings of apologizing. Everyone knew that it was Ren and knew that tomorrow some of them would face the same punishment the 'King' got from his 'Queen'. Miwa and Naoki gulped knowing very well what word Rikuo had learned from them. Kai and Misaki who were with Kaito sweat dropped. Then Misaki smirked approvingly at how Asaka handled the punishment for the idiotic red head. Kai and his son Kaito had chills run in them, they shuddered at the mother who was like a wolf in a sheep's clothing. Others only laughed nervously.

_**'Yup... The Beautiful Assassin has revived.'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Then review. Sharing idea and requests are mostly welcomed.<strong>

**See you all until next time!**

**-Rinny-**


	3. The Twin's Regular Day

**A Family story I thought of writing about Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark when a request was shared to write about a Vanguard Avatar story. A request fulfilled for the first time! Thank you AuraPen for sharing your request.**

Title: The Twin's Regular Day

Time setting: On Cray

Characters: Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, Alfred.

OC: Goddess of the Snow, Yuki Hime (The Blaster Twin's Mother.)

Rating: T [Just incase]

Summary: We've seen Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade on Cray. We've seen them fight each other for power to see who wins. We've seen them fighting alongside each other to protect their friends. We've seen them fight to protect their Kingdom. But what do they do on a regular day? When they were just young warriors?

* * *

><p>"Wennkashaa, wennkashaa, The White Knight is here. Prepare your selves!" A bouncy 5 years old boy goes by the name Blaster Blade announced excitedly while making a pretending to be a Knight with a plastic sword. A round of applause came from another 5 years old boy, whose name goes by Blaster Dark. Dark smiled at his younger twin brother who looks like he was having fun.<p>

"You do it Dark-Onii!" His twin brother suggested. The other boy by a minute shook his head from left to right with his face, refusing his brother. "No. I wouldn't." Dark tried to smile.

"Huh? You can't do it? Of course you can, because you're my twin brother!" He exclaimed proudly, unable to understand what his brother was saying. But his other twin brother got embarrassed since he didn't like playing kiddy stuff, and refused him strongly. "No thanks."

"EH? Why? It is fun you know, no need to be shy." Blade inquired while frowning.

His twin brother still shook his head and looked at his brother eyes. "Let's play something else?" Dark slowly asked as he didn't want to make a fool out of himself.

"You want to play ball outside instead? Then, let's go outside!" Blaster Dark nodded and walked outside with a blue ball in his hands, followed by his energetic twin brother.

"Mama, Dark-Onii and I will play ball outside. Can we?" Blade's eyes shone brightly as he looked at his mother.

Yuki Hime paused what she was doing and averted her attention to her sons.

She looked down and saw her two 5 years old twins, staring at her with excitement. She gazed at the two boys lovingly, Blaster blade who was jumping up and down excited to play ball, while Blaster Dark was holding the ball and looking sincerely at his mother.

"Okay, but only in the backyard." Goddess of the snow smiled before continuing to do her chores.

Blaster Blade frowned and looked at his other Blaster twin. The other Blaster twin sighed as he knew his younger twin could be demanding at times.

"WE WANT TO GO TO THE PLAYGROUND!" Blade whined while Dark sweat dropped at his demanding younger twin.

"But I need to finish the laundry first, and we already agreed that that we will be going there in the afternoon, right?" Their mother suggested.

"But we want to go now!" Blaster Blade insisted with a slight nod from his twin brother that looks almost as if Dark hesitated for a moment.

Their mother sighed and pat their head with both hands, "We'll go play but not now. Okay? I promise." She gave them a warming smile.

Blaster Blade got depressed but nodded his head in defeat. His other twin noticed his depressed mood, and placed a hand on his brothers' shirt and tugged. Blaster Blade who sulked looked at his other twin who wore a smile.

"Blade, we can play that too." Dark said as he showed his twin brother the toy box.

"Okay, let's go play." Blaster Blade's eyes lit.

"Haven't I said later?" Yuki Hime, their mother informed Blade again.

"Nu-uh, Dark-Onii said we will play building blocks instead. He said he wants me to teach him, how to make airplanes. Right Onii-San?" which he earned a small nod from his brother.

Yuki stared at the two, thinking how the conversation turned that way.

"Okay, but don't go outside the house. Got it? Or I'll tell Papa that you two have been a bad boys while his away." She warned them, putting it in her mind that her two boys are not to be underestimated.

_There was a day when they sneaked out of the house to play outside without their consent, and didn't found out until Marron phoned them saying. She saw the Blaster twins outside walking beside the streets, hand in hand alone without their parents._

_After the phone ended, their parents hurriedly ran towards the door. Racing to the destination where their sons are now. When the kids saw them, they run towards their parents, Blade's face wet from crying with puppy eyes (except Dark). They found out that the twins got lost when they tried to catch a cat_.

Even though it was a bad experience, it looks like Blade still haven't learned his lessons yet. Yuki smiled at the flashback she remembered, and nodded her head. "I better check them out later, after I am done with this..." She chuckled to herself.

"You do this, and this. Then take this one and put it in here, you got that Dark-Onii?" Blade asked as he showed his elder twin how to make an Airplane.

His brother smiled and nodded his head, while following what his brother was doing and showed it to him even though Dark knew how to make a plane all along. All Dark wanted is to make his younger twin brother happy. That's what brothers do, right?

"I knew you can do it. As expected of Dark-Onii, they look the same." Blade proudly announced.

Blaster Dark smiled at his cute younger brother for a while and scratched the back of his head with his left hand, acting embarrassed and happy with his brother's words.

"Then, can you do this?" Blade asked before he started to make something out of the block. Dark stared at him confusingly, wondering what his younger twin was up to. After a minute or passed a minute, he showed the finished block figure to Dark and smiled waiting for being congratulated.

Dark took the figure from his brothers' hands, and congratulated him. "Wow, Blade this is very cool." Dark praised his younger twin hoping it would make him smile more.

An hour had passed, and the twins were sleeping tired from building towers.

It was almost an hour before lunch time, when their mother went inside the room to check her sons. Upon arriving inside the play room, she smiled and carried the boys one by one to the bed inside the room. Blade squirmed on his sleep, flapping their hands as if finding for his toys. When he grabbed Dark's hands, he felt contented and smile on smiled sleep. Yuki giggled at Blade's sleeping actions, and left the room.

An hour later her husband, whose called The King Alfred, arrive in the house with gifts on both of his hands. He was looking forward to see the twins and give them their gifts but got disappointed, when his wife told him that they were currently sleeping inside the playroom.

The father sighed and went inside the playroom, and indeed they were sleeping. He went closer to the bed, and sat beside the bed and gazed at his sons. A minute later, they both opened their eyes together. They sat up and rubbed their eyes from the sleep. When Blade noticed a big presence beside them, he opened his eyes and hugged his father. Dark just sat on the bed and smiled when he got a pat on his head by his father.

"Have you two been good boys?" Their father asked. They nodded in sync and smiled.

"You know, you know. Dark-Onii and I made this." He announced and showed the figures to his father. Their father nodded his head and congratulated them. "Oh is it? That looks very pleasing." Alfred smiled to his two son's.

"Also, Dark-Onii made a big tower, but it fell down when I accidentally touch it." Blade's smile faded when he said that.

"Hmm, you did? It would be amazing if I saw it." The father noticed his elder son stared at his younger twin brother. Dark opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Blade.

"I'm sorry Dark-Onii. I didn't mean it. I am sorry. I'll let you train with Dragonic Uncle for one week without bothering you." Blade apologized as he held Darks hand.

But Dark only stared at him and shook his head.

"You don't want to? Then I'll give you this." He said as he gave his plastic sword to Dark. The elder twin took the sword and smiled.

"Seriously Dark, you need to open your mouth to speak. Other people cannot understand you that way, you know." Alfred warned his son, Dark. Dark nodded his head and stared at his dad blankly.

"That's no good papa. Dark-Onii doesn't like to speak much, I tried telling him but he doesn't like it. But papa, why do they do not understand Dark-Onii? I can understand Dark-Onii fine."

Their father sweat drop from Blade's question, and he himself wondered why. "Because you two are twins?" Alfred answered as if in a question.

"Really?!" Blade's eyes lit up as his father sweat dropped._ 'You didn't know all along!?'_

They then heard the twin's smother call out to them from the kitchen. "Lunch is ready!"

"Looks like it is almost lunch, why don't we go to the dining room for lunch? and by the way I have some gifts for you guys." Alfred smiled warmly to his kids.

"Really, YAY!" Blade cheered, and immediately asked for the gifts. The father sweat drop and informed them that it was in the dining room, Blade gave up and raised his hands as if asking his father to carry him. The father looked down at the younger twin and obliged. He went to his knees and carried the younger one while he held the elder one's hand and went downstairs.

"Mama, we want food." The younger twin announced. Yuki smiled, and placed the plates in the dining table. After they are done with lunch, Dark and Blade are watching some cartoon shows in the television which Blade insisted, after they finished unwrapping the gifts that they received.

"Ohh. By the way, I promised the kids that we will be playing in the playground this afternoon, want to come?" His wife asked Alfred while washing the dishes.

"Sure, I'll come. I haven't played with them for a while with all the missions going around in the kingdom." And he went towards the playroom and came back.

"Hey boys, want to go outside and play ball?" he asked them while holding the blue ball in his hands. The twins smiled and ran towards their father, hugging his legs tightly. But soon Dark let go while Blade didn't.

He walked towards the door with Blade still hugging his legs. Their mother sweat dropped when she saw the sight. Alfred removed his son from his legs and put them on the ground to put on their shoes.

"Dear, we'll go ahead of you okay." Alfred smiled to his beloved wife.

"Okay, be sure to take care of the kids carefully." She put her hands on her hip.

Alfred nodded before going near his wife to give a kiss on the cheek. He then went outside with the twins and closed the door.

They held their father's hand on each side, and started heading to the playground.

As they were heading to the playground, the Blade boasted a lot of things, like he might accidentally hurt them while they are playing. Because he is super strong that he can carry an elephant with only one hand, and that they don't have to worry about him being hurt. Because he have a very strong magnetic force field that protects him. Alfred only chuckled at his sons wild fantasies, while the older twin chuckled along with his father upon seeing how cute his younger brother was.

When they arrive, they started playing catch ball with the ball being tossed in the air. Blade, thinking he will show his father his special moves, he jumped in the air trying to hit the ball with his small little arms while shouting the name of the special move.

But failed as it hit on his face instead, and fell on the ground trying to hold back his tears. Dark who saw what happened ran to his brothers' side, and hold his face with both hands. Blade feeling the pain, shook his head to the right, saying "I'm fine, I told you, didn't I? That I have a very special magnetic force shield, something like this doesn't hurt." while holding back his tears from the pain just to show off to his brother that he is strong.

Dark sighed as he looked at his younger brother. "Oh really?" The younger twin nodded. Upon that Dark called their father to come and check up on the hounger twin. Their father came towards them, and tilted Blade's face upward.

"Hmm, your shield is really strong Blade. But we better treat the wound in your forehead, or your mom will kill me." He carried the younger twin in his arms and went towards the bench. He sat Blade on the bench, followed by Dark and held his brother's hands with his right hand which Blade grin. Dark just smiled feeling relieved.

"You guys are really close, aren't you?" Their father chuckled at the two twins who nodded their head.

The boys nodded their head together and smiled. Minutes later, their mother arrived in the playground. She saw her husband playing with the swings. Blade was on the other swing, while he and Dark used the last one with the boy on his lap who was reading a book.

"You guys sure are having fun without me aren't you?" Yuki pouted acting a bit childish to which Alfred sweat dropped._ 'Even after many years, you still have that Habit, don't you?'_

Upon seeing their mother, the Blade jumped from the swings and ran towards her, hugging her legs.

"Mama, did you bring food?" The younger boy asked. She nodded her head and patted their heads. Her husband looked at her and smiled.

They decided to take a break and ate some snacks. While they were eating, the twins seemed to take a liking to the see-saw. They took some sandwich from the lunch box, and run towards the object of their interest. They went and sat down on each side, while holding the sandwich and started pushing the see-saw up and then it went down.

After an hour had passed, the family got tired of playing and decided to go home. Upon arriving, they took a bath, changed to new cloths, and the twins started playing again and talking. Or should I say the younger boy is the one doing the talking.

Dinner time was almost done, and the twins were drawing some funny doddle in a sheet of paper. Blade, the mischievous boy decided to draw some lines on the floor, which earned him a scolding from his dad, and Dark trying to comfort his depressed brother.

It was already past bed time, and the twins were wide awaked playing 'Knights' with their pajamas on.

"You know, Dark and Blade. It's past your bed time already, why don't we go to sleep now and play tomorrow?" His father asked, hoping they will listen.

"NU-UH, Dark-Onii said he wants to play more, right Onii?"

Dark, the mentioned boy only stared at his brother blankly. He nodded his head not wanting to make his younger twin sad or depressed. Alfred sighed. He was already tired and wanted to get some sleep. He picked up the boys, and carried them to their bedroom. Blade giggled and tried to run away from their father's hold, but failed. Dark just sweat dropped at his younger twin's silly action. When they arrived at the room, their father laid beside them and decided to tell them some bed time stories. The twins nod their heads enthusiastically, and listened to their father.

_"Once upon a time, there were twins who represent Light and Dark..." _Their father smiled continuing the story.

The story ended, and the twins were finally asleep on their bed with their hands clasped together. Yuki went inside the room to check up on them, and smiled at her husband.

"Finally..." Her Husband sighed in defeat.

"Good thing you're good at telling stories." Yuki smiled at her husband, and clasped their hands together.

"It's a good thing, indeed. Let's go, Shall we?" The wife nodded her head, and walked with her husband towards their room. After all they had a long day. A fun day with the Blaster Twins.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Then Review, Follow and Favorite!<strong>

**Sharing idea's and requests are mostly welcomed!**

**However, as for now I would be busy with my requests from Dragonic Lilac Fire and from guest.**

**See you all until next time!**

**-Rinny-**


	4. I'm Not Welcoming Your Love!

**Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't make up my mind as I had so many ideas running through my head. Hope I didn't make you wait too long. If I did I'm sorry everyone! Anyways, on with the story! Request number 2 is accomplished. Thank You 'guest' for sharing your request.**

Title: I'm Not Welcoming Your Love.

Time setting: After Legion Mate

Characters: Aichi, Yuka

OC: Yuka (Dragonic Overlord's younger sister.)

Description of OC: Yuka is a half human and a half Dragon. Similar like Ichigo Kurosaki of Bleach, who is a half human and a half shinigami. Unlike Dragonic Overlord, she is not a Dragon, but she has Dragon (Flame/Fire) powers similar to Dragonic Overlord in her Dragon form (which she does not turn into a Dragon).

Minor characters: Akari, Miwa, Naoki, Izaki, Morikawa.

Rating: T [Just incase]

Summary: A girl named Yuka goes to a butler café and falls in love with a Butler named Aichi, only to find the boy isn't what he seems. Wait!? Why was 'The Great Aichi Sendo' working as a butler in a butler shop!? Also he seemed different from the cheerful Aichi that everyone knew, what had happened to him? And why is Yuka'a heart bearing fast? To whom is it reacting? Is it to the Kind and Gentle Butler Aichi? Or to the normal Aichi?

* * *

><p>A Hitsue high schooler sat near the window seat of her class room, she let out a small sigh. Her beautiful light brown hair danced to the wind as her forest green eyes shined due to the light. She looked into the limitless blue skies. She couldn't take her eyes off it. However, it was interrupted when a certain girl came in.<p>

"Yuka!"

Yuka turned around only to meet a green haired girl who was bubbling with excitement. Yuka would always wonder why, but it always was for the same reason. "Akari Senpai! Wh-what are you doing in Hitsue High!?" Yuka exclaimed out of surprise.

"Yuka! Hurry come!" Akari grabbed Yuka'a hand and ran out of the classroom. Yuka was a bit confused since her Senpai had just barged into her class room and grabbed her hand and is now running.

"Wait! Where are we going, Senpai?!" Yuka asked as she managed to keep up with Akari. Akari turned around and smiled.

"I've finally got an appointment to go to THAT place! Hurry come!" Akari smiled as she ran faster. Yuka yelped. "Why?!" But Akari didn't listen and kept running.

* * *

><p>'<em><span>I am Yuka. Unlike Akari Senpai, I'm from planet Cray. It has almost been a year or so since I have come to earth. My elder brother Dargonic Overlord, told me that I, as a princess of Kagero clan, I should be able to interact with human. Therefore elder brother sent me to stay with my Vanguard, Kai Toshiki.'<span>_

* * *

><p>Akari ran all the way out of the school. They continued running before Yuka slightly yelled. "Please stop!"<p>

Akari stooped and looked at the tired Yuka. She wondered what happened. Yuka breaths in heavily as she wanted to catch her breath. Well they did run all the way from the classroom which is in the second floor since Yuka is now a second year high school student. But that made Yuka wonder more.

_'I am in Hitsue High second year... But Akari Senpai is in Miyaji Academy third year so... Shouldn't she be more tired since she came all the way from Miyaji Acedemy!?'_ Yuka looked at the non-sweat and non-tired Akari who was sparkling. Yuka sweat dropped. _'Yeah... I kind of get it.'_

Yuka sighed and got up from the ground which she wanted to rest and sat. She brushed the dirts off her uniform and her hair. Then she looked back at Akari.

"So where are we going? And what is 'THAT' place you mentioned?" Yuka asked as she faced her Senpai. Akari slightly groaned and pouted.

"No questions! Let's hurry!" Akari grabbed Yuka's hand and started to run again.

Yuki couldn't help but panic a bit. After the running was over, they stood in front of a big fancy shop. Yuka almost dropped her eyeballs upon seeing the sight. The shop was very eye catching and pleasing. But... What she didn't know was that on the other side of that door, there was another world.

As the doors of the fancy shop opened, voices gently spoke. "Welcome, my princess." Yuka couldn't help but stare at the handsome butlers. They wore smiles as they bowed. Yuka just stared at awe with Akari, until someone called out to Akari.

"Akari." Yuka and Akari turned around to see a guy with a blond hair. "Miwa!" Akari smiled before hugging the guy. Miwa chuckled and looked at Yuka and Akari. Miwa smiled and asked. "Akari. Yu-chan. What brings you two here?"

"Anything wrong? Can't I just come to see my boyfriend?" Akari pouted as Miwa chuckled. "Of course not!" Miwa grinned slightly hugging Akari. Yuka smiled at the lovely couple.

* * *

><p><em><span>'Now that I think about it... Akari Senpai and Miwa Senpai are dating each other. Not to be surprised that Miwa Senpai is working at a butler shop. He told us that it was quite entertaining and also he needed to get a part time job for the sake of his family as he would be graduating in three months, so a friend of his introduced him to a Butler's Café.'<span>_

* * *

><p>"What brings you here, Yu-chan?" Yuka looked at Miwa. Sighing she replied. "Well, Akari Senpai just barged into Hitsue High and dragged me here when I was in my classroom." Miwa grinned at the reply.<p>

"Tough luck." Miwa commented at the Kagero princess. "Bet if Kai heard this, he would be on his knees and Ren would be dead by laughing." Miwa grinned as Akari laughed. Yuka sweat dropped at the blond's reply. _'That is only if Kai-sama and Ren-San are here!?'_

* * *

><p><em><span>'I am currently staying at Akari Senpai's place as Kai-sama and Misaki Senpai are abroad together. The two of them started dating half year agoq. Kai-sama is away with Ren-San to compete in a competition as they were chosen to represent their school. Misaki Senpai wanted to tag along with Kai-sama, so Kai-sama took Senpai with him. The same went for Asaka Senpai who is now Ren-San's fiancée. They decided to get engaged in high school so they could marry right after they finish high school. After all, this will be their last year, as well as Kai-sama and Misaki and Akari Senpai's.'<span>_

* * *

><p>"Anyways," Miwa continued gaining his posture like a butler. "I won't be incharge of you two today." Miwa smiled as Akari felt down. "No way..." Akari pouted. Miwa and Yuka couldn't help but feel bad for her. Then a genius plan passed through Miwa's ingenious mind. He came up to Akari and whispered into her ears. "Let's go on a date after I finish my work."<p>

Akari blushed 100 shades of red. Miwa grinned at his princess as Yuka smiled at the couples. _'It would be wonderful if I had someone like Miwa Senpai._' Yuka thought, but it was interrupted as a figure came into the scene.

Miwa smirked. "He is the one who will be in charge of you two today." With that Miwa left. The figure slowly appeared into the light. "I'll be in charge of you today." A guy with blue hair spoke.

Yuka and Akari looked at the figure. The guy smiled and continued. "My name is Aichi." Yuka couldn't help but blush. For some reason her heart was skipping too many beats. Akari smiled and said in a low tone. "Oh, it's Aichi. What a surprise." Aichi smiled at her as well. "Indeed it is."

Yuka couldn't help but think. '_Aichi? As if the famous Sendo Aichi? Then why is he working here as a butler?'_

Yuka stared at him. Her heart started beating incredibly fast when his eyes met hers. She had never felt like that before. She wondered why she was feeling that way. However her thoughts were interrupted when the butler Aichi took her school bag from her and held her hand. "Please come this way. There is a stair step, please be careful." Aichi smiled.

Yuka's heart started to skip beats again. Yuka couldn't help but blush as she looked at her hand which was now held by Aichi. _'My hand...? I was taken in by force to a butlers café... But... I can't stop walking.'_ Yuka clutched her chest.

* * *

><p><em><span>'Until now, I never felt that sensation... It's the first time for me...'<span>_

* * *

><p>As Yuka sat there on the chair like sofa, she stared at Aichi with a blush. She couldn't help herself. It was so unlike her to do that. "I shall bring a wet towel. Please wait for a moment until then." Aichi said as he placed his hand on his chest to the side of the heart like a real butler would do.<p>

Yuka stared at him for a while. Aichi raised an eyebrow in confusion. Usually, when he would say that the other girls would squeal like hell. However, this was the first time that Aichi met someone like her. Yuka gave a nod like a child hesitantly while closing her eyes.

Aichi stared at her confused for a while before going to get the wet towel. He couldn't help but wonder many things about her. Meanwhile, Yuka covered her face in a bit of embarrassment. "Oh no! My heart will stop. It's beating too fast! B-but I fell fine though... That's strange." Yuka exclaimed through her hands.

"It's because he's a moe type!" Akari chuckled looking at the cute younger sister of Dragonic Overlord.

_'Eh? Moe?'_ Yuka thought as she took her phone to check the meaning of what they call, 'moe'. As she typed through the dictionary the result appeared: ["moe" It's when you fell attraction, desire, sensations..etc toward a person or an object.]

Yuka blushed a bit. "Here is your wet towel." Yuka snapped from her thoughts and turn toward Aichi. Akari giggled as she knew where this would lead to so she decided to say; "Thank you Aichi. You know Yuka and I were just talking about how cool you are!"

Yuka's jaws dropped. _'W-wait! What is she talking about!?'_ Yuka was about to protest when she heard Aichi say.

"Thank you very much." Aichi smiled.

Yuka's heart skipped so many beats at once that she almost thought that she was going to die out of moe-ness. _'So Cuuuuute!'_ Yuka mentally said in awe as Akari giggled.

* * *

><p><em><span>'Since I met you... I started to feel that sensation... I wanted to see you again...'<span>_

* * *

><p>"Eh!? An appointment?!" Yuka asked as she placed her hands on her cheek. Miwa chuckled. "Yeah an appointment. Our schedule is complete so... You have to wait another 1 month." Miwa smiled.<p>

"Oh." Yuka hung her head low. She didn't know that. _'Akari Senpai did say something about an appointment. How could I forget?!' _She mentally slapped both her cheeks.

Miwa couldn't help but feel bad for his friend. "I would love to make an appointment for you Yu-chan, but my manger would kill me." Miwa pat her head lovingly like a friend. Yuka smiled as she shook her head. "No that's fine. I wouldn't want you dead by your manager."

Miwa smiled before going back to his work. He really did felt bad but then he popped his head out of the shop and gave her a bright idea. "Why don't you wait for HIM until he finish his work?" Yuka looked at Miwa and nodded.

Miwa went back inside, but then he quickly regretted what he did. _'I forgot!_' Miwa mentally slapped himself. _'HE is not the same anymore...'_ Miwa thought as he frowned. Miwa regretted everything he said and wished he didn't said anything. After all he had messed things up for Yuka.

"Hey! Miwa! Snap out of it and get to work man!" His friends called out to him. Miwa smiled sheepishly. "Sorry! Sorry!" Miwa apologized.

_'But whatever happens... Yu-chan is the only one who can change HIM to how he was back then. Yu-chan... I'm counting on you.'_ Miwa looked outside at the waiting Yuka before getting back to work.

Yuka leaned on the wall of the shop frowning. She was quite sad that she had to wait another month to see him. But then again she might have a 50/50 chance to see him after his work. _'I want to see him... I want to see him now...'_

Yuka knew she was being quite selfish. She was being too selfish. But she really wanted to see him again. She couldn't wait any longer. But then again there are other girls who would like him as well. They would fall in love with him like her. They would think like her. After all, all she wanted to do was see him again. What was so important about that? She is just falling for his handsomeness, right? For some reason Yuka felt guilty. Guilty for what she was doing.

It wasn't long before her thoughts were interrupted by her own sight. Around the corner she saw a figure going out of the shop and heading towards the direction where she was waiting. The figure had a blue hair. Quickly Yuka realized who it was and smiled.

"Aichi-kun.." Yuka smiled as she saw the boy who she is in love with. However all her hopes died down when she was answered with a cold reply. "What?"

_'Eeeeeh?_' Yuka couldn't help but wonder. Is it really Aichi? Is it really him? But why is he putting a cold front? Yuka smiled nervously at the cold looking figure. It was as if he had two sides of him. "Is that you... Aichi-kun?" Yuka asked as she clenched her chest.

"That's right.." Aichi stared at her coldly. His stares were like daggers to her heart. Her heart throbbed for a while, but she ignored it.

"Um.. I was here yesterday... And I wanted to see you again." Yuka spoke nervously even though she had a bad feeling of what she was doing. She didn't like it, but her mind spoke to him. _'Thud'_ was all she heard before she was pushed in between the wall and Aichi.

Aichi looked at the naive girl in front of him. Something inside of him was telling him to stop. To stop what he was doing. But then a certain someone passed through his mind. Aichi gritted his teeth. _'Everyone of them is like HER. All they care about is handsomeness. Non of them understands. No, they will never understand.'_

"Do you like me?" Aichi smirked coldly at the girl in front of him. He wanted to crush her. To crush her heart. He wanted her to regret what she was doing. He wanted her to feel his pain. He wanted her gone.

Yuka felt broken. She felt her heart being crushed as she heard him ask. "N-No!" Yuka gulped. She didn't wanted her first love to go this way.

_'I knew it... Girls, they are stupid.'_ Aichi smirked. "I see... You wanted a pure love, huh?"

He could see that she was being crushed. Broken. That's what they deserve. Aichi continued. "But unfortunately, I hate girls the most. They're so stupid."

Those simple words stung Yuka like needles to her heart. Why was she being tortured? What did she do to deserve this? Yuka felt broken. Her knees felt week. She slowly fell to the ground. She felt the throbbing pain of her heart as she heard the simple words from her lover's mouth.

Aichi stared at her for a while in silence. Sighing Aichi took his bag from the ground and turned to the girl who sat on the ground feeling broken. "I am not the gentleman that you expected me to be." With that he left, leaving the female high school girl all alone. Either ways, he didn't care.

Yuka was left all alone as the cold wind blew past her. _'I... I can't believe it. He is a fraud! He is so devilish. He's not a moe person at all!' _Tears were forming in the corner of Yuka's eyes. Is this it? Is this the end of her first love? Is this how her first love went? Yuka wanted to cry her eyes out, but she knew she had to stay strong as the princess of Kagero. As she was about to get up and go home, she felt something under her hand.

She turned around to see a student ID card lying on the road. _'Eh? Why is a student ID card here?' _Yuka thought as she took it from the ground and turned it around to see who's it was. It was written in bold letters; **[Sendo Aichi] [Miyaji Academy].**

_'Aichi huh... Wait he's in Miyaji Academy!?'_ Yuka gasped as she remembered that Akari and Misaki were also in Miyaji Academy. '_But this is Aichi I'm talking about.'_ She mentally slapped herself. Yuka stared at the card for about five seconds.

"I just have to throw away that idiot's student card!" Yuka said with a 'Hmp'. She wanted to throw it away. But she couldn't. Her mind wanted to, but her heart didn't allow it. Even Nature didn't. _'Yuka~ You should feel guilty~'_

Yuka let out a small growl. "Keep quiet Nature!". She face palmed herself and sighed. _'I... I just can't bring myself to throw it away..'._

Yuka got up from the ground. Sighing she went home with the ID card knowing that she had to return the student ID card tomorrow after school. She didn't really wanted to see him, but she didn't wanted to backdown either. Well tomorrow is going to be a tough day for Yuka. After all she is going to have to face with a devil.

* * *

><p><em><span>'Are you really a devilish person? Or are you a moe person? Can I see you as a moe person?'<span>_

* * *

><p>"Hi!"<p>

"...What?" Aichi asked coldly. _'What the... Why is she here?'_ Aichi thought as he felt more irritated. Just yesterday he had shown her his cold front and now she is here again in front of his school gates. _'Is there something mentally wrong with this woman?'_

"Why are you here? Don't tell me that you 'wanted to see me again' ?" Aichi asked irritatedly at the Hitsue High school girl in front of him who was playing with her mobile phone.

"You're wrong!" Yuka blurted out loudly defending herself from the devil.

"Here!" Yuka searched through her pocket and took out the object that Aichi left behind yesterday. "I came to bring this back to you." Yuka showed his student ID card with a slight blush mixed with a frown.

Aichi stared at her for a while and asked. "Now you started stalking me by stealing my ID card?" Aichi backed down as he thought it was very scary.

"You're wrong!" Yuka yelled out angrily.

"You dropped it yesterday, so I came to bring it back to you." Yuka said in annoyance as she handed the card to it's owner. "See you." Yuka said as she turned away.

Aichi took the card from her. He looked at her for a while as she was leaving. He had to admit, Yuka have a kind heart to return it after what he had done to her yesterday.

It was better that way. It was better to leave him. After all, it was only a silly crush she had two days ago. What was so special about that? With a sigh she turned around to walk away, but was stopped when someone grabbed her hand. "Wait."

Yuka turned around to see Aichi holding her hand. She slightly blushed. _'He... He held my hand... Wait! I'm supposed to be angry at him!' _Yuka gained her postured and asked. "Wh-What?" Yuka asked shuttering a bit since all of it happened in a sudden.

"Did you wait for me all this time until I finish my school?" Aichi asked as he looked at the forest green eyes that reminded him of Kai.

"N-Not really..." Yuka mumbled as she looked away from the blue haired CardFighter. Her hair swiftly moved from side to side as the wind blew past them. Her forest green eyes glowed in the sunlight. A smirk found it's way to Aichi's face.

Yuka turned around to walk away, but was stopped again when something was thrown at her head. "Hey! Wait." Aichi threw his ID to Yuka'a head.

"Wha! What was that for!" Yuka yelled as she caressed her head and took the ID card from the ground. She was a bit angry. Who wouldn't be, if someone just threw an object to your head when you was just walking?

Aichi ignored her shouts and pointed at his ID card which she was holding. "Bring that tomorrow at 3:00 pm at the station." Aichi ordered her.

Yuka'a jaws dropped. In a second she bursted in anger. "Whaaat!? What changed your mind so suddenly!? Even though I went through all the trouble to come here and give this to you!?" Yuka yelled in frustration. She couldn't even tell what he was thinking.

"It's a 'Thank you Date'." Those words shocked her. _'A.. A date? Wha-what's wrong with him!? Did he hit his head or something?'_ Yuka almost called 119.

"You'll come, right?" Aichi asked in a dark tone. Dark aura surrounded him. "Y-Yes!" Yuka shuttered. She never felt so scared in her life up until now. She had to admit Aichi is scarier than her elder brother, Dragonic Overlord.

* * *

><p><em>'In the end I came...' <em>Yuka sighed as she waited for Aichi to show up. Yuka sulked for a while and looked at her reflection which was in a window of a shop. _'Even if Aichi-kun told that it's a date, I wasted my time choosing these good clothes...' _Yuka thought as she touched her reflection.

She shook her head. _'Well, I know he won't be paying attention to that...'_ Yuka grinned which was more like a cry. Yuka pouted a bit. _'I shouldn't have come..._' She smiled faintly. _'Its not like he's going to show up anyways...'_

Suddenly her sights were blocked by a jacket which was kept over her head. Yuka turned around to see Aichi standing behind her. "Don't you think it's quite cold, wearing a short lengthen skirt?" Aichi asked.

Yuka held Aichi's jacket and panicked a bit. "Eh! It's okay!" Aichi looked at her for a while when she returned his jacket to him.

Yuka let out a small sigh before talking. "You know, girls always wear clothes like winter is not cold. However the truth is winter is cold, but I have to hold on because of that." Yuka continued feeling proud of herself. Aichi listened to her as she continued to talk.

"On winter and summer, my feet always hurt but, if I want to look cute, I have to make some efforts. Especially when I'm hanging out with people I like, I want to look good in their eyes. That's why, even if it hurts me, as long as they are pleased it's okay." Yuka smiled sincerely. In Aichi's eyes it looked as if she was a person from heaven.

Aichi looked at her. He was captivated by her smile. Just a smile was enough for him to be captivated by her. Aichi then snapped out of his silly thoughts. He then studied her carefully from top to bottom. "I see..."

Yuka smiled. "I see..." She turned to see Aichi studying her carefully. Yuka felt embarrassed a bit and panicked. "Umm... That's not it! What I meant to say is-". Before she could continued, she heard him say.

"You look cute." Aichi smiled he came near her. Yuka stood there shock for a second. She blushed hard that she almost thought that she was going to die. _'He-He said I'm cute...' _Yuka covered her face as she didn't wanted to show him that she was blushing too much. Unfortunately, Aichi had already figured it out.

"You turned all red. So naive. Haha." Aichi chuckled with a small laugh. Yuka blushed harder as Aichi chuckled. Yuka let out a small frown while blushing. _'Th-that was a surprise attack...' _Yuka thought as she tried to gain her posture back.

* * *

><p><em><span>'What should I do? Even if it was three word... I'm so happy... This is bad, I might just fall in love with him again... What should I do? My ears are burning... I thought that he was a bad guy... I can't control this feeling...'<span>_

* * *

><p>"Ah! Look there is a photo booth here! Let's take pictures!" Yuka spoke as she tugged Aichi on his sleeve.<p>

"No." That was the answer that made her feel down. Aichi replied straight forwardly. He never wanted to do those things after THAT incident. He just hated it.

"Eeeh?" Yuka pouted. She lift the curtains of the photo booth and turned to the blue haired Miyaji High schooler. "That's fine. I'll do it alone. I like it anyway." Yuka said before she went in.

"Ah..Hey!..." Aichi sighed as he went after the girl. He walked up to the curtains of the photo booth. Yuka turned around. "I really hate doing these things..." Aichi sighed as he held the curtains. He wasn't sure whether to do it or not. "But since it's kinda normal so..."

Yuka looked at him for a while. _'He came to take pictures with me, even though he hates it...' _Yuka couldn't help but smile. She never felt so happy. She skipped over to Aichi and held his hand and tugged him inside with her to take pictures. "Come here~". Yuka smiled. Yuka had a wonderful feeling boiling inside if her.

"Say 'Meow'~" Yuka giggled as she posed like a cat. "I won't do that!" Aichi exclaimed.

_'SNAP' 'CLICK'_

"I'm going!" Aichi went up to the door as he didn't wanted to do the embarrassing poses. "Eh! No waay~ Come back here!" Yuka pouted as she held Aichi's hand and dragged back in.

_'SNAP' 'CLICK_

"Fine look this way!" Yuka smiled pointing her finger to the other way. Aichi just looked at her instead.

_'SNAP' 'CLICK'_

"Hmm~" Yuka hummed to a song as she edited the photo after the photo shoot. "Do you want to write anything Aichi?" Yuka continued humming to a song. Then she quickly realized the small flaw that she made in spelling his name. "Eh! Sorry! I forgot the '-kun'... Or maybe I have to say Sendo-kun.." Yuka started panicking.

"It's okay... You can call me Aichi." Aichi said with a small sigh. He was quite tired of taking pictures for one day. Yuka felt happy when Aichi said that.

"Okay then... You can call me Yuka~" Yuka smiled to Aichi before starting to edit the picture again. "This one is the best! You can stick it on your phone or anywhere!" Yuka smiled as she finished editing.

A thought suddenly passed through her mind. She looked at Aichi and asked. "Aichi..." Aichi looked at the forest green eyed girl. "Hm?"

"Why do you hate girls?" The question itself made Aichi irritated. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to pry!" Yuka panicked as she saw the angry Aichi.

Aichi looked at the princess of Kagero and sighed. "No it's fine."

"It's a long story." Aichi looked at the ground as he mumbled. "That's fine I've got plenty of time." Yuka smiled. Aichi stared at her as he felt a tingling feeling in his heart. Aichi ignored it before continuing.

"It was a year ago that I fell in love with a girl. She meant so much to me. Not only was she a CardFighter but also an idol of Ultra Rare. I fell in love with that blonde girl at first sight. I believe that's what people call love at first sight." Aichi smiled weakly.

"You really loved her...?" Yuka asked as she felt her heart throb in pain. She shook her head to forget about that feeling.

"Yeah..." Yuka could see his eyes softened but pain was clearly seen. "It was just a silly love. She and I dated for about half a year."

"Then... You dumped her, right?" Yuka asked slowly. Aichi looked at her amused for a second. Aichi then chuckled. "Haha. You can see through me huh?"

"Yeah, I dumped her. She only liked my handsomeness and my famousness. When I realized that, I dumped her. Ever since then, I vowed myself that I won't ever fall in love again. I kept lying to myself. I pushed my friends away." Aichi smiled weakly.

Yuka felt her heart throb even though it was only a story. Even though it doesn't concerned her, she felt his pain. Yuka looked at the ground feeling disappointed. She was thinking deeply until Aichi spoke again.

"Before I forget, don't go on telling people that you met me at a Butler's Café." Aichi glared at her a bit. "Wh-why...?" Yuka asked as she protested.

"I had to save money for my studies so, Miwa introduced me to that shop. But I haven't told anyone else other than Miwa and Akari not even my family or my friends. " Aichi sighed as he continued a unsatisfied face. "It's not a cool job... I mean being a butler.." Aichi looked down as he told her.

Yuka'a eyes grew wide. "That's no true!" She fired back. "When I met you, my heart started beating so fast for the first time! And it's the same for the other girls! I guarantee that you are cool Aichi!" Yuka said as she placed her hand to her heart to show Aichi what she meant was true. Yuka had spoken her feelings out loud for the first time in her life. She didn't know what came over her back then.

"But... The one you love is _'Aichi the Butler'_. Ashamed love.." Aichi smiled as he closed his eyes stating out the fact. Yuka looked at him frowning for a while before speaking.

"I thought _'Aichi the Butler'_ is cool but... I like the normal Aichi much better." Yuka frowned as she said it. She knew what she said was true. At first she thought that the Butler Aichi was cool because he was kingdom and gentle but now that she got to know the real Aichi she fell deep for him. She couldn't help but say it. It was as if her heart spoke it's feelings.

Aichi looked at her in surprise. He could've sworn that he heard her heart beating for him. He could've sworn that he heard his as well. Aichi continued to look at her surprisingly. After all that was the first time that Aichi met someone like her. He could bet that there won't be anyone like her in this world that they are living.

_'Argh! What did I just say...?'_ Yuka started to feel embarrassed after realizing what she had just said to make things more awkward. Fortunately she was saved by the photo editing machine announcing. 'Confirmation of your command, please wait 30seconds.'

Yuka snapped from her thought and panicked. "Uwaa! We don't have much time!" Yuka panicked as she took her bag and went out of the photo booth to wait for the pictures to come out. Aichi looked at her panicked and go. He stood there for a while before taking the editing pen.

Meanwhile, Yuka waited outside the photo booth. _'The time to have it print is taking so long, so Aichi went somewhere and now I'm all alone.' _Yuka pouted as she waited for the pictures to come out. She could've sworn that it way past 30 seconds now.

"Sorry for making you wait." Yuka turned around to see the boy she fell in love with. "I bought you a drink, princess." Aichi smiled as he showed her the can of cold chocolate which is her favorite.

Suddenly Yuka's moe meter went beyond the maximum point as Yuka blushed in which Aichi though it was cute. "Want me to open it?" Aichi smiled sincerely for the first time in half a year. Yuka just let out a 'Hmp!'

"What's with that face?" Aichi sweat dropped at the cute girl in front of him.

The moment was interrupted when they heard a voice exclaim. "Eh! It Aichi!"

Aichi and Yuka turned around to see his friends. "Noaki, Izaki, Morikawa..." Aichi stated as he looked at his three friends. _'Aichi's friends?'_ Yuka tilted her head to Aichi.

"What's up, Aichi?" Naoki grinned as usual in which made Aichi and Yuka remind of Miwa.

"Never mind about that. Why did you call her princess?" Morikawa as usual blurted. "Eh! Aichi said that!? No way!" Izaki exclaimed.

Aichi stood shock to the ground. It would be bad if they found out about his job. Aichi frowned. He didn't know what to do. Yuka stared at Aichi. She knew he was in trouble. She had to save Aichi. She had to keep the job as a secret from his friends so she spoke.

"Th-that's because I asked him to do so!" Yuka said as she defended Aichi. Aichi was taken by surprise when she said that. "Yu-." Before Aichi could say her name Morikawa spoke.

"Ha! I see! By the way.. Are you his girlfriend? Because you're really not his type." Morikawa asked as he felt proud of himself. He didn't even realize that he was hurting the feelings of someone.

"Hey! Morikawa!" Naoki nudged him hard on the shoulders as he felt bad for Yuka.

_'Not his type?... Oh I see...'_ Yuka lowered her head. Those words stung her like thorns. "I'm just a girl he dated to show his gratitude for finding his student card and giving it back to him."

"So you're not his girlfriend?" Izaki asked curiously at the brown haired girl.

"Yup." Yuka turned around to Aichi and smiled. "Here." She handed Aichi his student card and said. "Today was so much fun, Thank you!"

"Bye-Bye!" Yuka smile before going away.

"She went home... Is that really okay, Aichi?" Naoki asked as he felt bad for Aichi and the girl. _'If only that Morikawa kept his mouth shut!'_ Naoki shot glares at Morikawa who kept on saying: 'Not my fault!'

"That smile wasn't sincere at all." Aichi mumbled as he held the card close to him.

* * *

><p><em><span>'Even if he hates me... He dated me today... I had the most fun in my life... I enjoyed today like there is no tomorrow... So I have it back to him... I won't ever see him again... I have to stop this feeling... I have to put a beans to this love...'<span>_

* * *

><p>It was another usual day at Hitsue High. The bell rang, it was the end of the school session. Everyone got their bags ready to leave. As usual Akari came to Hitsue High again.<p>

"Yuka!" Yuka turned around to her Senpai and smiled. "Hm?"

"I've got another appointment to got the Butler's Café! Wanna come!" Akari giggled as she couldn't wait to meet Miwa again.

"I'll pass..." Akari stopped celebrating and looked at her friend. "Eeeeh! Why not!?" Akari knew some thing had happened to Yuka, if not she would usually accept any offer that Akari gives her. Even so, Akari noticed that Yuka was very off. She didn't even speak much in the morning when they had their breakfast.

Yuka clenched her fists. She lowered here head trying her best to ignore Akari's protests. _'If I go there, I'll wish to be with Aichi, that's why I can't see him. I have to stop this feeling. I have to stope this love. But the truth is... I really want to see him again.'_ Yuka frowned as she sat. She clenched her teeth together.

"Hey look! They're filming!"

"No way! Really!"

"Awesome! I wanna see!"

"Let's go!"

Akari and Yuka looked at the crowd of people who looked outside the window. Akari's face lit up as a smug smile found it's way to Akari's face. _'Nice work Miwa! The action is taking place! The plane is working perfectly!'_ Akari gave a thumbs up to Miwa mentally in which he returned it mentally.

"Let's take a look, Yuka!" Akari grinned as she tugged Yuka up her chair. "No thanks." Yuka protested.

"I'm not interested-" Before Yuka could protest any further the classroom's door opened. Everyone turned around to see a blue haired figure wearing a butler outfit. Yuka'a eyes widened. _'N-No way..'_

"Princess. I came to take you." The figured spoke as he came in and reached his hand to take hers. _'Aichi...'_ Yuka couldn't believe it. Her sight might be playing tricks on her. She must be daydreaming. This was too real to be a fairy tale.

Aichi smiled at the girl. "A forgotten thing." He smiled as he pasted a small photo sticker on her hand.

Yuri looked at the photo with wide eyes. _'Th-That's the picture we too that day... Eh? Aichi wrote something...'_ Yuka looked clearly at the picture. **"****Thank you for today"** was written in the picture. Her eyes widened. Was it her or her heart was starting to skip beats again? But this time it was different...

"It was just for a day... But since I'm attracted to you, princess, can I be the only one for you?" Aichi held her hand and kissed her hand lightly.

"Can you be mine? Because, I love you, Yuka." Aichi smiled as he looked sincerely in her eyes.

Yuka was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She could cry in happiness. It was like she was being held protectively by her own prince. Yeah... Her heart was skipping beats for the normal Aichi. Yuka smiled. "Me too... I love you, Aichi!" Yuka smiled the sincere one which Aichi fell in love with.

Aichi chuckled before capturing the lips of his princess Yuka. The two smiled as they melted into their kiss. It was a simple kiss, yet it meant everything for Aichi and Yuka. It was the start of their own Fairy Tale.

* * *

><p>'<em><span>I was in the midst of giving up my love for him. I almost let go of a person who meant everything to me. I thought I'll never see you again... All of this, it looks like a dream... I love you as you. This is our own Fairy Tale. 'The Dragon Princess and her Devilish-Angel.'<span>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>'<span>On the other side of the door... There is a different world... And I met the best girl in the world... YOU.'<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Then Review, Follow and Favorite!<strong>

**Sharing idea's and requests are mostly welcomed!**

**See you all until next time!**

**-Rinny-**


End file.
